Life Will Turn Around
by preunka
Summary: Zach is the king. Cammie is Zach's new servent. both completly different but things start to change as zach starts to find an atrraction towards cammie. but cammie dosent want zach, she thinks he is a a pathetic, ruthless,jerk... which he is. all human.
1. Meeting him

**Hi guys. I am sooo excited to write this story. Normally if I lose interest in a story I leave it. I know I am not proud of that. But this is a really interesting topic and I hope to complete it. Fingers crossed. I would like to say this to the people who read my story "A man's man's world" I can't continue that story cause of reasons but this is story like that so… bare with me.**

**Z POV**

"I have a target" I whispered to my friends, as I made my way towards the beautiful

Deer by the lake, using my left hand to keep me steady

I reached out for an arrow. And aimed for the elegant creature,

And shoot … got it. I looked to my right towards grant to see him shocked, but I knew there were

Defiantly some traces of jealousy there too. And then towards nick, I got the similar reaction from him as well.

I bent my head down, a smirk growing on my lips. I shook my head with amusement.

"Yeah, you got lucky" Grant said, clearly feeling disappointed in himself.

"Don't get used to it, it was a one timer" mumbled nick.

"No, you're wrong. You are and will always be wrong against me. I never lose, because in this life

I am the winner, the ruler, the king".

**C POV**

"Not there you fool, how many times do I need to tell you so you can get that information in your stuffed head" yelled the main house keeper,

Making everyone know who's in charge. I was new here, I was a servant. But not any one.

I was in charge if the kings dorm. Cleaning the sheets, refilling the perfumes, cleaning windows

And floors were all part of my job. I didn't want this job, no, but I was… forced to take it.

The palace was huge, decorated with the latest feature. Big shiny chandeliers to super soft beds, it had it all.

I hadn't yet seen the entire palace. Just the entrance. It was my first day. As a maid lead me to the kings

Dorm, I saw maids, cooks, cleaner, and a few guards too flirting with the maids.

The maid stopped in front of the huge brown doors, she turned to me and

Motioned me to follow. I did.

I let go of the doorknobs and took a moment before I would open my eyes.

The first thing I noticed was the smell.

It was a faint yet powerful spicy yet sweet scent mixed with fresh air and soap.

I opened my eyes getting curious where it came from.

I gasped as my eyes studied the ground I was standing on.

The first thing my eyes landed on was the gigantic crystal crown in the small hallway.

The light was bright out here and by the end of the small hall there were big doors leading to what looked like a big balcony.

With out thinking I walked forward towards the big double doors and opened them wide.

The view was gorgeous you could see every tree in with in several miles and the gardens below and the sun glowing.

I was speechless not knowing what to say and it only made me more curious to look around and see the rest of it.

Through the door to the right in the hall opened up a big living room with large couches in dark leather.

It was dark and musky and had a manly and rough edge to it.

As I sat down in the couch I sank down in front of the biggest fireplace I have ever seen.

There were a big ornament with swords hanging above it and the side walls where covered with

big animal heads that the big man himself must've hunted down.

The room was very majestic and big.

A big round shaped bed with a big quilt on top and pillows on the floor and on top of it.

Side tables on both sides and big plants making it look like the royal king's throne shaped as a bed.

Big pillars with a roman look to it and the wall behind the bed was big and brown blocks in contrast with the creamy walls and pillars.

My first thoughts were, AMAZING, FANTASTIC, SPLENDED but they soon replaced with

Stress, annoyance and worry, because I wasn't exactly sure how I was going

To clean it, make it up to standards.

I ran a hand through my hair in annoyance.

I had forgotten that the maid was still here. "All the cleaning material is downstairs in the

Basement, you will start work form today, you have

Two hours to clean this room as the king might return from his hunt" and with that

She left, leaving me into the king's bedroom.

**Z POV**

I was ecstatic with my result, as I went to the palace gates, the guards bowed,

I waved my hand giving them the permission to look up.

Using my right hand I tipped my legs to the left and jumped off.

I handed the horse to one of the guard as grant and nick went to the stables.

I walked through the entrance and made my way towards my chambers.

It was the usual routine, maids giggling as they saw me, men just getting

On with it.

As I opened my doors, and made my way towards the bathroom to

Get changed, as I took the last step, I saw a petite women, she had blonde

Hair falling from her shoulders as she bent down. Blue eyes that looked like

Sapphires'. In my words, she was beautiful,

But I had never seen her before, I knew she wouldn't be a bad person but

I still decided to make sure

"Who are you" I asked in a firm, strong voice.

She gasped, and let out a small scream before clamping her mouth shut.

I smirked. She quickly looked down and bowed, realizing who I was, she

Made her way towards the exit, but I blocked it, she looked at me "you still haven't answered me, who are you".

She looked down again and muttered "cammie Morgan, your new dorm servant".

Oh, right. But she still was beautiful.

I nodded as she went pass.

I smirked at myself; I had a feeling that we were going to be seeing a lot o each other.

**Ok, sooo this took me forever. Because I wanted a good starting line and I just couldn't think of it. Please rewie. Because the more you rewie, the sooner I will update.**


	2. AN

**Ok hello people. This is an author's note but please read because This will help some people. I deleted it's a man's ma's world because:**

**I wrote to the writer who owned it. She didn't reply. I assumed she would say yes I posted a chapter, then I checked my pm and she had written to me. I read it and she didn't want me to use her story, I didn't want to go against her wishes so I deleted it's a man's man's world. I hope you understand.**

**Some people asked me to carry on my other stories well I am going to.**

**Some people said that I had gaps between my lines. Well next time it won't. Last time I write that way cause I find it easier to write so. It won't happen in this one.**

**People wanted me to just write in Zach's pov? Rewie and please tell I you want it in both povs, Zach's pov, third pov, or cammie's pov. If I don't get many different rewie's I will do what I did before. Ok?**


	3. True colours

**OH my god thank you all who rewied me and who just read to. I got fifteen rewies, wow that the most I have ever had for a first chapter any who here is the next chapter, sorry for the delay.**

**_Previously_**

_I smirked at myself; I had a feeling that we were going to be seeing a lot of each other._

**C POV**

As soon as I was allowed I left the bathroom, I have to admit that the king was really handsome, with emerald green orbs that were mesmerizing yet icily cold. The loose white shirts first few buttons were undone. His pants were nicely fitted and all in all he was the sort of man that women would beg to have their children with, whether it was the body or the fact that he was _THE_ KING.

I mentally scolded myself for having such absurd thoughts about him. He was known for being a heart less jerk. Who had a new woman in his bed every day. Someone who was cold with no emotions, I couldn't even allow myself to fall for him like every other women had, no, I couldn't allow that even if he was the king who wouldn't look at me more than once.

I still had plenty of work but the king had returned and I wasn't told what to do in a situation like this so I went to Rebecca, the house manager. As I thought about which way to go, I realized that I was lost. in. a. palace. I started panicking, come on who wouldn't in such a situation.

So I just went through random corridors hoping I see someone who could help me with the way. After a while I realized I was going in circles frustrated I ran a hand through my hair and made a sharp turn and bang. Collided with a rock hard wall, the only thing wrong was it was warm, hesitantly I looked up to see those green eyes, I immediately took few steps back and bowed, slightly afraid of the fact that he might shout or hit me.

"I am sorry, your majesty, I d-didn't mean it I-I am sorry" I rambled, "what are you doing here" He snapped. I looked up at him " I kind of got lost, I was told to clean your chamber but then y-you came so I was trying to find where Rebecca was so I could ask her what to do but forgot where I had came from, I am sorry your majesty" I said, he rolled his eyes and took my arm, quite harshly and led me down a corridor, Zach was tall, he had long legs so he was a lot quicker than I was, I stumbled a little but he didn't seem to care.

He came to a sudden stop which I recognized as his chambers and he led me in still holding my arm. And roughly let go. I stumbled a little but caught my balance and looked down at the floor waiting for him to talk. And he did.

"You do realize that where you just were was the special part of the castle, where no maids are aloud ever it's for training, serious training and it has documents there that in the wrong hand could be fatal. If you ever go there again the immediate punishment is death. For go sake if I hadn't seen you there, today would have been your first and last day here" he yelling fuming, I wouldn't admit this but I was scared. "I, I...I…" I started but he put his hand up to silence me. " Shut-up, I don't want to hear it, I understand it is your first day but instead of roaming about you could have just asked me where Rebecca was, this was your first mistake so I forgive you but from now on if I am here or not you will do your job unless I demand you to leave, understood"? He said, his voice strong and firm, I was too afraid of my voice so I nodded, and then rough hands grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him, I gasped at the sudden action, as he repeated "Understood" he demanded again, "yes" I said, my voice sounded so week, so afraid that I didn't even realize it was mine.

He abruptly let go and stormed out of the chamber leaving me there, afraid as hell and trembling, shaking you name it, I was going through all that. After a few minutes I pulled myself together and heading back to the bathroom to resume my job.

**Z POV**

I stormed out of the room; I had to admit I was a bit harsh on Cameron, but this had to be done. I didn't want her thinking that I would let her of easily for anything she was to do. No, I had built a respectful, heartless and cold reputation, there was no way I was going to let that women change anything for me.

Still consumed in her thoughts I made my way towards the study; where my father was, he had asked me to meet him here at 5:00 sharp but due to that maid I was delayed. I was never late ever but as soon as Cameron arrives everything changes, why?

Frustrated I sat down on the chair in front of my father, my father had a dieses, that no, not even the best doctors knew about but it severely pained him so we decided to let me be the king but even though I was the holder of such a powerful position, father was still the ruler of the palace. No one did anything without his permission.

Without looking above from his book he said "what took you so long" and finally he made eye contact, "I am sorry father, just I had a new maid today and she got lost so I had to take her back to my chambers" I said, father looked unimpressed but let it pass "Zachary you do remember, I told you about the ball today" he said, I nodded "well than I hope you found a women to bring too, you do remember me telling you don't you, I would be severely disappointed if you didn't".

I cursed; I had totally forgotten about that, "what was that Zachary"? My father asked, I quickly regained myself and replied "err, nothing father, I do have a women prepared for the ball today" I lied. "Very well son, you can get back to work now" he said, I nodded and stood up. Why did I have to lie? There weren't any women I could take, if I had remembered than I would have asked Tina, but she was gone home now, what about Macey or Rebecca, no Grant and Nick are taking them.

I hadn't realized what I was doing but soon enough I was in my chambers. Cameron only looked at me and then went to work, huh, I guessed I scared her, not that I care. I went back to brainstorming and then there was a knock on the door, I maid came in " I am sorry to disturb you, your majesty but your father asked me to prepare your dance tonight, may I ask where she is"? She asked, I was busted now I stood up and was just about to admit when I had an Idea, I turned around and marched toward Cameron, I grabbed her hand and send her a cruel smirk, she seemed worried, i pushed Cameron towards the maid and put my hands in my pocket, " she's my dance".

**Ha-ha I hope you liked it. It took me forever to write it. You see I want Zach to be evil and everything for the start any way, but don't worry there will be zammie. Please rewie I would like more rewies than the last chapter even though they were spectacular and the more rewies I have the sooner I will update.**

**-z**


	4. Get ready

**OH MY GOD you guys are amazing I got like sooooooo many review's and I am soooooooo happy, so here is the newest chapter.**

**_Previously_**

_I turned around and marched toward Cameron, I grabbed her hand and send her a cruel smirk, she seemed worried, and I pushed Cameron towards the maid and put my hands in my pocket, "she's my dance"._

**C POV**

It all happened so soon I didn't really get the chance to exactly register what happened. One minute I am in the corner of the king of Russia's chambers cleaning his floors and the next being pulled in to a room with lots of maid's, who are all taking my clothes off, "Hey, there must be some sort of mistake I am not his majesties dance, I….I am his maid" but my plea's were unheard as somebody pushed me into the bath tub, the water was cold, and made me flinch. They were preparing me for _him._

One of the maids added strawberry scented perfume to the water as the others started scrubbing me. They were too far gone to stop now. What was going to happen now? I am the king's maid no dancer; did he want to humiliate me in front of everyone? I can't dance. I came back to reality when I felt some one pulling me and then drying me with Egyptian cotton towels. I waited for a bit while the maid's brushed my hair and did a twisty thing to it so all of it was piled up on my head.

After that they put some stuff on my face. I didn't know how I looked but I didn't care, who did I need to impress? I sat there for what felt like a life time but I think was twenty minutes. A maid from my right disappeared and came back with a gown, it was amazing. It was an emerald base which looked like it was made out of silk, it was long at the back was risen up on the front, till my chest but you could only see my legs till my knees, there was a gold frame around the neck and was in crossed on my chest and was tied on my back. It was fabulous. I guess my expression gave me away as the maid holding it smiled a knowing smile.

The stood me up and then there were maids, everywhere trying to get me into to the delicate fabric. When I was finished they took a few steps back and admired their creation. _Me. _they took me by my arm and led me down the stairs, there were lots of steps and when I was nearing to the end the maid's left my sides and ushered back up the stairs, I looked back, giving them a questioning look but the had there head bent, while I was looking back I didn't stop walking, my heel caught on the hem of the dress and I fell, on hard ground, straight on my bottom, I was expecting that but instead of the fall I was in strong arms, I opened my eyes and there he was, a hero in a tux.

The king, blood rushed to my cheeks as I profusely apologized and stood up. Him unaware of me being uncomfortable continued to stare at me, or my body. I just looked everywhere but his face, he looked good. But I didn't care no.

"Are you done staring at me, or shall I wait, the ball won't start without me any ways", he said, oh how rude. I nodded. I wanted to ask him why he was doing this, I wanted to ask him what would happen and so much more but I couldn't get myself to say it, how would it sound, he is _the _king.

He out an arm around my wait and pulled me toward him, electing a gasp from me. I had never been this close to a man let alone a king. Just before going through the doors he stopped, he turned his face toward me, "tonight you are no maid, you are my date, you will stay close to me and you'll dance with me, when I ask you to", I nodded, "yes my lord" I said politely. He shook his head in frustration, "no not my lord, you must address me by my name, you're not a maid tonight but a royal like everyone else. You must not bow to any one, and greet any one unless I greet someone, understood" he said "yes my lo- Zach" I replied, I couldn't even get his name right, but fortunately for me he nodded in approval.

Zach tightened his grip around me, I took a deep breath and both of us went inside, there were clapping and cheers everywhere, which caused my heart rate to increase. I looked at Zach, he looked amazing, and smiling confidently was one of the reasons. How can he be so calm when I am so nervous? I mentally slapped myself; of course he does this all of the time. Then all of a suddenly the crowd dramatically quieted, I started worrying, had they already figured out who I was; a useless commoner maid. I looked up and realized it was Zach's father, he had his hand up. A common sigh used to tell people to keep quite.

"King Zachary and his dance" Zach's father announced, everyone went wild and then went back to what they were doing. Zach led me towards his father "well, I didn't think you would really have a dance" Zach's father said " come on then introduce us, who is she, the gardeners daughter, or the cook's sister" he said and laughed, Zach joined him. I felt humiliated. I was some sort of pawn for them. "No father she is my maid" Zach said, his father quirked an eye brow, "hmm, she is pretty, I bet she'll look even better in bed though, you have nice taste son" he said, as both Zach and his father looked at me up and down. I felt disgusted; I wouldn't be surprised if they eyed their meat the same way.

Finally they broke their reunion and Zach took me to the drinks session, I had never had wine before, just the smell made me ill. He took a drink, and then another. I couldn't say anything though, he was the king. "So tell, me Cameron, how old are you" the question threw me off guard, "umm, I-I am six…sixteen year old" I didn't know why he wanted to know but didn't question him.

He was about to ask something when the music started, Zach took me by the arm "what are we doing" I asked. He looked at me and said.

"Dance".

**Ta-da, I hope you liked it. It took me a while to write it. I know zach I horrible but it'll get better, eventually.**

**-z.**


End file.
